It's never over
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: During a festival,a girl in white yukata appears before Train.Sven,Rin and Eve tries to separate Train and the girl,thinking it was an impostor.And then, something weird happened to the two. Can they come back to normal or they will forever be like that?
1. A Skeptical Cat

It was 8 o'clock in the evening. The moon was shining so bright. Train, Sven, Eve and Rin were on their way to the festival. Everyone was excited. There were different booths around the corner with colorful designs and lights. Eve can't wait to see the fireworks.

_GRUMBLE..._

Sven, Eve and Rin looked at the sweeper wearing a red collar with cat-like eyes; his stomach was growling once again.

"Sorry... I can't help it..." Train laughed.

"Eh – you're hungry again! We just ate a moment ago!" Sven exclaimed.

"Sven, let's go that way." Eve pointed at the booth full of stuff animals. She was sitting on Sven's shoulders.

"Hey, Train..." Sven looked back but Train was no longer there.

"Don't mind him. I'm sure he's looking for food right now." Rin said as she dragged Sven to the booth which Eve was pointing to. Sven shrugged and followed behind.

Train walked around, looking for food to eat. He looked sideward and saw a store nearby selling bottles of milk. He quickly emptied his pocket to look for money and headed towards the store. While he was busy counting his money, a buyer came rushing towards the store.

"One... bottle... of... milk, please..." the girl panted, giving the exact amount to the vendor. The vendor gave the bottle of milk to her and smiled. The girl smiled back and then, she opened the bottle and quickly drank the half of it.

"Ah! There's nothing quite refreshing than drinking a bottle of milk! Delicious!" the girl exclaimed. Train gave his money to the vendor and took the bottle. He looked at the girl beside him. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl from head to foot. She had a short brown hair and she was wearing a white yukata. He did not even realize that the bottle was slowly slipping from his hands. The girl caught it just in time before it hits the ground.

"Hey! Don't waste your money." The girl said. "If you're not going to drink that I might as well have it."

Train snatched it back without saying a word. Then, the girl spoke, "Say, have we met before? You do look familiar to me."

"Are you kidding? Of course we've met before–" Train stopped dead. Was he dreaming again? Yes, he probably is. He did not end his sentence and instead, he walked away. If this is a dream, he would want to wake up. His heart only aches seeing Saya talking to him once again. If only she was alive...

_What are you doing back here? Why are you alive? You're dead... I saw it with my own eyes... you died... in my arms... I came too late... _Train thought as he walked away from the girl.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Don't run away!" the girl said, catching up with Train.

"Leave me alone, Saya. I don't want to talk to you." Train said coldly.

The girl threw the bottle right at his head.

_OUCH!_

"What did you do that for?" Train asked.

"I thought you would avoid it, knowing you have such great skills." The girl laughed. "I'm sorry."

It has been a long time since he saw her laugh like that. What a feeling he had! It seems like he's in heaven. Suddenly, he felt his head ache. He was back to reality. The girl keeps laughing at him. "Will you stop laughing?" Train said, glaring at the girl.

The girl stopped laughing and then, she looked at him seriously. "Can I ask what your name is? I know we've met somewhere before. I just can't remember it. I'm really sorry about that."

Train stared at her. How could she have forgotten? He's the first one she could call a real friend. He drank his milk and then, he said, "Stop making fun of me, Saya."

"Eh? Who's Saya?" the girl asked, moving a little closer to him. Their faces were close to each other. Train looked away, feeling annoyed.

"You, of course," Train said irritably. "Are you done making fun of me? I have to find my friends."

"No, I'm not. What do you think of me, a comedian? Who's Saya? And who are you?" the girl said. He stared at her once again. Her eyes blinked innocently. He was waiting for her to tell him that she was only kidding; but it didn't come. There was a moment of silence between them. Then, he quietly said, "Saya... It... It's me..."

_Who is this girl? Is she Saya Minatsuki, the girl who changed Train's life? Or is it just a ghost, visiting Train? Find out on the next chapter... _


	2. A Cat's Wish

The girl poked him hard and laughed out loud. It took awhile before she had stopped laughing. Train stared at her with annoyance. "I knew it. You were making fun of me!"

"If – you – could just – see the look – in your face – you look really – mmff – hahahaha – scared and – surprised." Saya said, keeping herself from laughing. Train drank the rest of his milk and threw it right into the garbage.

"What are you doing here, alive?" Train asked frankly.

"Eh? Am I dead already and you're asking me stuff like that? Are you alright, Train-kun?" Saya asked, touching Train's forehead to check if he has a fever.

"You died – in my arms – Creed murdered you – don't you remember?" Train asked, looking at Saya straight in her eyes.

"Me? Dead? Now that's not really funny, Train-kun. And who's this Creed?" Saya asked him in return. Train gave her a weird look and so, she added, "I'm not joking. What are you talking about?"

"Well, we're supposed to meet and watch the fireworks. Creed sent me a letter about–" Train could not continue. It was really difficult to narrate everything that happened to her.

"Now that you mentioned that, all I could remember is that you didn't arrive at the right time. You've kept me waiting, don't you know that? I was looking for the right place where the fireworks would appear while I was waiting for you." Saya explained, putting her arms around her waist. "Now you will treat me with the lemonade you promised, okay? This time, we'll watch the fireworks together."

Saya grabbed Train's hand before he could respond. It was really odd. How could she not remember everything that happened _that night_? As she died in his arms, she was glad to see the fireworks with him, at least, with her last breath. Tears flowed down from her eyes and her arms slowly fell down, which indicates that she is...

_No,_ Train thought. _She is alive. She is running in front of me, holding my hands. Her hands were soft and small._

Saya brought him to the 'Wishing Booth'. Behind the booth was a small shrine where people make their wishes. Train paid for both of them as they entered the shrine. And then, they both prayed silently.

_I wish that Saya would never leave my side ever again. _Train wished as he looked at the girl praying next to him. Saya was done praying and grinned at him. He grinned back. She took his hand and they left the shrine together. She was humming (which Train would call 'weird') her song once again. Train looked at her. He wanted to ask her what her wish was, but he decided not to.

"You seemed happy with what you wish for." Train said as they both headed to a food booth.

"I didn't really wish for something." Saya grinned. "I thanked because my wish was already granted before I could wish for it."

Meanwhile, Sven, Eve and Rin were having fun during the festival except that...

"WHY WOULD I PAY FOR ALL OF THIS? DIDN'T YOU BRING ANY MONEY?!" Rin yelled at the top of her voice. Sven and Eve became chibi. Eve hid behind Sven when Rin started to throw things at Sven. She already knocked down the table they were eating.

"Eh – Rin – listen – I'll pay you when–" Sven stopped; his face was hit by a bottle of wine. "Now, that's not nice – I'm still explai–" Rin was throwing knives at him. Sven carried Eve and ran for their lives.

"COME BACK HERE, SVEN!" Rin yelled.

"YOU THREE, COME BACK HERE! YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR THE FOOD AND THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE!" The manager shouted at them, but it seems that they have not heard him. He scratched his head and sighed. "I'm sure they'll come back later on."

"Heheh – I think it's better if we find Train." Sven panted, carrying Eve on his shoulders.

"I don't think he can help us pay the food. He's hungry himself." Eve said. "Sven, look over there." She pointed at the huge space on their right. People were busy preparing for the fireworks. Sven smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll watch the fireworks as soon as I find where I left my money..."

"With a crowd like this, I don't think we can find it anymore..." Eve said. "Do you remember where you exactly left it?"

"Well... I was about to get it out of my pocket when Train's stomach started grumbling – aha! Train must have seen it fall and took it away. Yes – that's it." Sven said, thinking deeply.

"It's bad to judge others without proof." Eve said innocently.

"Er – yeah – I guess you're right." Sven sighed. Rin was about to reach Sven's back when he stopped running. Rin stopped as well.

"I got you now, Sven..." Rin laughed tiredly, but Sven wasn't listening. He was pointing at the direction where Black Cat and a girl in white yukata were. They seem to be enjoying themselves. Sven, Eve and Rin haven't seen Train smile and laugh like that.

Sven's jaw dropped. Eve seemed surprised. Rin gasped. Was it a ghost they were seeing?

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Saya..."

"Minatsuki...?"

_You know what? I was having a hard time to think how the story will flow. Maybe it will take time for me to upload again. lol No, just kidding. I'll try my best to upload the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for my dear readers and for your reviews as well. XP_


	3. Real or unreal?

_By the way, thanks for the reviews __**Akami-san and DreamedSong. **_

Sven grabbed Rin and Eve by the hand and quickly turned around. "Come on, we should not be seen." Sven murmured. But it was too late. Train had turned his head sideward and saw the three of them, hiding beside a booth. He made an evil grin and thought, _Heh, you think I didn't see you hiding eh?_

"Hey, guys!" Train waved, calling their attention. "Over here! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah, right," Rin said with annoyance. "It's obvious that _you_ were not looking for us. _We_ came looking for you!" She crossed her arms as she looked at Train and Saya from head to foot. "By the looks of it, you were spending your time with her instead of ..."

"Er – Train, what is she doing here?" Sven interrupted; his voice sounded scared to how Train will react. Saya was finally finished with the darts and she won a small, cream teddy bear. She didn't look that she like it though, so she gave it to Eve. Eve took it shyly and said, "Arigatou..."

"Oh, Train-kun, are they your friends?" Saya grinned.

"Yes," Train said. "They're my partners."

"Sven Follfied..." Sven said.

"Rinslet Walker..." Rin introduced.

"Eve..." Train pats Eve's head as she introduced.

After introducing, Saya introduced herself. Sven, Eve and Rin did not let her know that they already knew her, from Train of course.

"Is she for real?" Rin asked rudely, coming closer to Saya. Sven and Eve moved closer as well. They touched her, feeling her presence. She wasn't cold or transparent. She was too real. Sven pinches her face while Eve touches her yukata and then, Rin touches her buttocks. "Is this also real?"

"DO YOU MIND?!" Saya said angrily. The three quickly hid behind Train. They were muttering different things.

"She's warm..."

"I can smell blood from her yukata..."

"Her buttocks seemed real..."

Train's face turned red and shouted, "What are you guys talking about?!"

"I can smell blood from her." Eve repeated. Train ignored what the little princess told him. How could he convince his partners that Saya is really alive? They already touched her. Wasn't that enough?

"She's harmless, really... although she's a bit weird..." Train said, convincing his partners.

"Don't call me 'weird'..." Suddenly, Saya takes out her Beretta 93R and points it at Train and his friends.

Train waved his hands and said, "Hey, take it easy. I – uhm we were just joking–" Train stopped, she wasn't listening anymore. She was getting ready for her reflection shot, glaring at them. She turned into chibi with fangs in her mouth as she yelled. Sven pushed Train as he and Eve ran away. Train stumbled on the ground. Rin was the only one standing.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rin said abruptly, catching up with Sven and Eve. They ran around, chasing each other. Sven, Train, Eve and Rin take turns in whose running the slowest. Saya was at their tail, pretending she would shoot anytime. Then, the 3 went different directions, leaving the poor cat alone. Saya points her gun at Black cat's nape. Train did not move, knowing that Saya was close by. "I didn't know they were faster than me. I thought I was the one who was fast." Train sighed.

Saya pretended she got Train before hiding her gun. "Bang!" Saya said cheerfully. "Your partners were really fast runners, eh? I thought _you_ ran fast! I really had fun chasing you guys all around! That was a good run!" She leaned on the wall near her and laughed tiredly. Train grinned.

"Ne, Train-kun, could we have another race?" Saya asked.

Train looked at her. _Another? We had a race before. It was the night before the festival. When she won, she told me that I have to treat her with lemonade. _Train looked at her, dumbfounded. He did not know if she really knew that she died before. How come she can remember some parts of their past? Was she only pretending? Then, Train could feel his body shaking. It was Saya; she was shaking Train. "Snap out of it Train-kun! What are you thinking?"

"Er – Nothing–" Train lied. "Anyway, if I win the race, then you'll do everything I say." Train gulped. He could not imagine what he just said. Do anything he tells her? He imagines Saya as she wraps her arms around him. Train's face turned red that he fainted.

Saya did not notice this and continued to talk. "No problem! And if I win, you'll treat me with cotton candy, sushi, milk and anything else that I want to eat!" Saya said abruptly, getting ready for the race.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Saya said as she started to run without even looking at Train.

Train quickly stood up as if nothing happened and scampered to where Saya was. "Hey, that's unfair! Starting without even telling me?"

* * *

_Is history repeating itself? Train was bugged by the way Saya acts. Is she really the Saya he met before or is she something else? I'm getting really excited myself on how the story's outcome will be. XP_


	4. Black cat & white cat

_I'm sorry if it took a long time for me to update. You see my school schedule have changed this December and so, the only days I'm available are weekends. So, I can only update every weekend, okay? I hope you understand. Thanks for the support and everything. XP Let's proceed to the story, shall we?_

Sven was panting and perspiring; he could not believe that he could run faster than Black Cat. He laughed at himself, thinking that he run quickly only because he, Rin and Eve would want to leave Saya and instead, they left Train, along with the girl he loved. Eve and Rin were panting as well. Rin kept complaining that they needed not to run; however, Sven remained silent.

"What – do you – think, Sven? – Is that girl – for real?" Rin panted.

"I still had a bad feeling – about her." Sven said quietly. "Eve – was saying something – a moment ago."

"She seems nice..." Eve said; touching the teddy bear Saya gave her. "But I can smell dried blood from her yukata."

"D – Dried b – blood?" Rin repeated, trembling with fear. She gave Sven a terrified look.

"Rin, don't look at me like that." Sven said, lighting up a cigarette. "I don't believe it myself. That's why I told you guys to run fast so that I can see if she can catch up with us."

"Why?" Eve asked.

Sven scratched his head before he answered. "Well, ghosts don't run... they fly and pass thru things... walls..."

"But we've seen it ourselves. We've touched her." Rin said.

"She is not a ghost. She is alive." A voice came out of nowhere. Rin, Eve and Sven turned around and found a couple wearing brown cloaks, standing before them. The 3 exchanged weird looks, wondering who are these couple and how did they know about Saya.

* * *

"I won again! You only won 10 times but I won 7 times more! Yey! Train-kun will treat me!" Saya exclaimed, jumping with joy. Train looked at her in amazement. How come he, an assassin before, could be beaten by an ordinary girl like her? He sighed as he imagined that his hope of embracing her or making a move on her fades away. "Come on, Train-kun! Let's go over there!" Saya pulled him towards a 'Bull's eye booth'. "Look at the prize! Isn't it cute?"

Train looked at the prize display. It was two stuff toy cats with opposite colors: black and white. The two were sitting side by side. The black one was wearing a red collar just like Train while the white cat was only wearing a necklace with a blue bell attached to it. The two cats looked inseparable. It was more like Train and Saya.

"Win those for me, Train-kun!" Saya said, pointing at the stuff toy. "I want each of us to have one."

"Eh? I don't need something like that." Train said.

"Of course you don't. I just like you to have something to remember." Saya said; her voice sounded serious all of the sudden.

"Oh, alright," Train said, aiming the gun at the toys that were moving. Train won the first one. He gave the two inseparable stuff toy cats to Saya.

Saya looked so happy. She quickly embraced it so tight and jumped with joy. "Arigatou, Train-kun! It's my first gift from you! Now, give me the gun and I'll get your stuff toy." Train disagrees to do so. He wants to get it on his own, but Saya prefers it if she would win the toy for him just like he did for her. Train gave the gun unwillingly and watched her shoot. She even used her reflection shot to hit the toys as quickly as she can. She gave the stuff toy cats to Train.

"Now, we have both! Isn't that great?" Saya giggled. "Look, this is you. From your former name as an assassin, Black Cat. It even does have a red collar just like the one you have now! And this is me, just like the necklace I'm wearing at the moment. That proves our friendship."

"F – friend – ship?" Train repeated. He could not believe what he just heard.

"Hai!" Saya said happily.

Train sighed as he looked at the stuff animal in his hands. _Friends, huh?_ Train thought.

"The fireworks will begin any minute now. We should find a good spot to watch it." Saya said, grabbing Train's hands along with the stuff animal. "Aren't you going to find your friends? The more, the merrier."

"Nah... I'm sure they would enjoy it without me..." Train said absent-mindedly.

"How about there, Train-kun?" Saya asked, pointing at the rooftop. It was something they had in common. They would like to watch the moon and spend their time at the rooftop, drinking a bottle of milk and chatting.

Train nodded. He was still bothered with what Saya told him. Friends? Maybe they still need time... A little more time...

And then, the fireworks started. Train and Saya watched it from the rooftop, holding their stuff animals in opposite hands. Train moved his right hand slowly at Saya's left hand and held it tight. He thought Saya would not like it, but she didn't budge. Instead, she held it tight and grinned. Finally, they were able to watch the fireworks together and no one could take their happiness together.

But then, as Sven, Eve and Rin watched the fireworks, they waited for the couple in front of them to explain what they know about the Saya who is with Train at the moment. Their faces looked terrified, without even knowing what they would say about her.

_Oh, well... Sorry if this chapter doesn't have any funny thing going on. lol It will take some time for me to update again. Just like I said, I'm kind of busy this December, but I'll try my best to keep updated, now that I have reviews coming from my dear readers. ___


	5. The truth

The festival was finally finished and days passed by. Train was no longer spending his time with Sven, Eve and Rin. If he even shows up, he just dropped by to see how they are doing and then, he leaves once again. He doesn't even tell them where he was going. One thing is for sure, he is with _her_.

"Are you sure we have to do this? Don't you think Train will get mad or something?" Rin asked as she, Eve and Sven were done washing the dishes. "AND WHY THE HECK ARE WE WASHING DISHES FOR? YOU TOLD ME YOU'LL PAY ME AFTER THE FESTIVAL!"

Sven became chibi and looked down. His voice seemed small as well. "Well... I forgot to get my wallet from Train remember? That girl started chasing us and well – I –"

"FINE THEN! WE'LL GET IT FROM HIM AND PAY! AND THEN, WE DO WHAT YOU PLANNED!" Rin shouted from the top of her voice. She threw her apron at Sven's face and walked out of the food store that they have ruined.

Sven took the apron out of his face. "What I planned? I thought we planned it..." He sighed as he lit his cigarette.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to place the dishes over there!" the manager exclaimed, eyeing Sven's movements. Sven took the dishes and went inside the kitchen.

"Sven, when are we going to do it? And how –" Eve stopped dead. She just saw Train and Saya passed by the food store. She quickly grabbed Sven with her long blond hair and pointed at Train's direction. Sven didn't realize that the dishes fell in his hands. He removed his apron and carried Eve at his back. "I'm sorry... but I promise I can pay you later on. I just found the person who can pay our damage." Sven said, running away.

"Just make sure you do! 'Coz you're dead meat!" the man said angrily, looking at the broken dishes on the floor.

"Where's Rin?" Sven asked, running after Train and Saya. Eve pointed at the girl who was standing near a fashion store. Her eyes glittered as she looked at the beautiful gowns displayed in the store. Sven took Rin by the hand and scampered to where their two target cats were.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK: **The couple that appeared before Sven, Rin and Eve told them about the night Saya died. They narrated the part when Saya was murdered by Creed. 

"We healed her wounds before our Train arrives." The woman said. Sven, Eve and Rin didn't know why they always refer Train as theirs. They always mention 'our Train' without even telling them who they really were.

"Healed? But how? That's impossible!" Rin reacted.

The woman ignored Rin's reaction and continued. "When Train arrived, he thought she was dead. Her hands slowly went down as if she was really dead. But actually, she was just unconscious. And then, he left her to save the children from the explosion. Her body didn't just vanish because we took her."

"She couldn't remember what really happened when she woke up. All she knew was that she will meet a dear friend that night. The yukata she wears at the moment was the same one she wore the night she was killed." The man continued.

"So, that's why it smelled blood." Eve murmured, watching the fireworks above. She seldom makes a comment since she is interested in fireworks rather than the two couple.

"Eh? Her yukata all looks the same to me." Sven said, remembering she never wore anything else except yukata. "Anyway, who are you guys? And why did you help Saya? Are you her relatives or something?"

"No..." the man said simply. "We just thought we'd make Train happy since he already lost us when he was still a child."

"We have to go now." the woman said. The three were about to follow the couple when they vanish in thin air. Rin felt cold all of the sudden. She grabbed Sven's arms so tight that he flinched.

_OUCH!!!_

"Don't – you – thi – think th – they're the ghosts?" Rin stammered.

"Well, you don't need to grab me so tight if you're scared!" Sven exclaimed. "Besides, I don't care if they really are. The only way to prove if what they're saying is real is to talk to that girl. We have to separate Train and Saya. I think Eve will do."

"I'll get the money from him while you check up on Saya?" Eve asked.

"Yes,"

**

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME**

Sven called Train's attention. And when he turned around, Eve suddenly grabbed him with her long blonde hair and scampered. Rin and Sven waved at them and turned to Saya. The girl blinked innocently, wondering why they were looking at her suspiciously. "Uhm... Is there something you want to ask me?" Saya said.

Sven and Rin looked at each other and then, at Saya. Their faces looked terrifying that Saya was dragged to one corner. All of the sudden, she smelled something weird. Her head started spinning and then, she lost consciousness. The two took her somewhere else where no one could see them. They found an abandoned building. It was dark; it was a perfect place for them to hide. Sven puts Saya down. As soon as she lied down, Rin pinched her face, trying to remove if she has a mask. To her dismay, it was a real face. She was not contented; she asked Sven to turn around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sven asked.

"I'm just going to check if she's real. That's all." Rin said, removing Saya's white yukata.

"Don't do that!" Sven said angrily, pushing Rin away. But she remained still. (He's a gentleman, remember? XP)

But it was too late. Sven quickly turned around for him not to see whatever Rin was inspecting. His face was perspiring even if he didn't see a thing. He just felt they were abusing it. Rin sighed as she clothed Saya back. They carried her back to where she took her awhile ago and waited for Train and Eve to return.

Eve dragged Train on the ground as she ran. Dirt covers Train's handsome face as it hit the ground. She only came to a halt when Saya, Sven and Rin were no longer in sight. "Tell me little princess, why did you brought me here?" Train asked as he turned around. He can't see any sign of Saya nor his two partners.

"I just wanted to ask you if you stole Sven's wallet." Eve said.

"WHAT?! And you brought me here just to ask that." Train exclaimed. Eve became chibi.

"Well, it did fall out from his pocket." Train explained, getting the wallet and showing it to Eve. "But nothing is inside. I tried to give it back but you guys suddenly disappeared."

"So, you used your own money in treating the girl?" Eve asked.

"Er –yeah, I did. But I still had a bit." Train said, feeling his pockets. "I think."

Eve took it and looked. "This isn't enough." Eve threw the money back at Train and left. Train did not follow her and looked bewildered. His friends are acting strange at the moment. He scampered where he left Saya and his partners. When he finally reached the place, he saw Saya; she was holding a paper in her hands.

"I've got a target to catch, Train-kun. Jan e!"

"Eh? M – Matte!" Train said, grabbing Saya's arms. "I'll come with you."

"Why? I want to catch my target alone. Or do you wish to get the money?" Saya said, showing the target's picture and the cost.

"N – No – I just don't want to lose you _again_." Train muttered, scratching his head.

"But I'm not going anywhere, Train-kun. I'll be back as soon as I finished this. Okay?" Saya smiled, bringing out her Beretta 39R.

He did not say anything. Instead, he vanished from her sight, pretending he would not follow her. As soon as she left, he quickly followed her, unnoticed.

_Whew. Sorry if this one's a bit long. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it! D_


	6. Train delivers bad luck!

_Finally, it was my last day on school last December 21! And it's Christmas vacation! Yay! Sorry if I only updated today. There are a lot of things to do before Christmas. XP_

* * *

Black cat follows his White cat, feeling he may never see her again. He goes unnoticed as Saya gets further and further. Finally, she came to a halt. She hid the paper inside her yukata and remains alert.

"I know you're out there. Come out and stop lurking boy." Saya said loud and clear. Train remained hidden. He waited for Saya's target to come out. It was a boy; 2 years older than Eve. He was wearing a black and white outfit. It was black on the right side and white on the other side. He had a pale skin, sea green hair and red eyes.

As soon as the boy saw Saya with a gun, he vanished in her sight. Saya ran too, quickly following the boy. The boy glared at her and then, looked at the light post nearby. It slowly moved away from the ground and came swinging in Saya's direction. Saya was able to avoid it. She jumped right at it and continued to follow the boy.

Train was the one who was hit. "Oh, great! How come I get to be hit when I was only guarding Saya?" Train mumbled, throwing the light post behind. It seems that the boy was using telekinesis.

Saya used her reflection shot before the boy could even make any more move. He used a car to protect himself but it passed thru the windshield and hit him. Saya held the boy's arm so that he could no longer run. "Be a good boy and follow me. I won't hurt you anymore." Saya said.

"Why should I?" the boy said, looking at the building next to them.

"What have you done to your victims?" Saya asked. She only knew little about him. He uses telekinesis and he does something odd to his victims. Saya didn't know what it was, but she has to put to an end to this.

"Hmm... you want to know?" the boy asked in return. Saya released him and moved away quickly. She had a feeling she should not be close to him. "I'm just playing with them. And I would like to play with you... and your friend!" He looked at the direction where Train was hiding. The building fell into pieces and Train comes out with his Hades. (Is the spelling right? I can't remember if it's Hades or Hadies)

"Train-kun, what are you doing here?" Saya asked surprisingly.

Train did not respond. Instead, he fired at the boy. The boy vanished quickly and appeared at Saya's back. He took her Beretta 39R against her will and took out a hunting knife. He controlled it with his mind and it floated near Saya's neck. "Now, don't follow me if you don't want me to hurt her." The boy said.

The boy run away as the knife came hanging near Saya's neck. Saya's gun fell on the ground. Train was about to follow him when the knife started to come at his direction. He was able to avoid it but his red collar was removed! The bell made its sound as it hits the ground.

"TRAIN-KUN!" Saya exclaimed, coming towards him. Train touches the part where he was hit; it was only a scratch. "Are you alright, Train-kun?"

"Y – Yes, I'm fine." Train said, picking up his red collar. "Darn it! I could not believe that kid got away."

Saya poked him hard on the head and said, "I told you, you shouldn't have followed me! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that hurts you know..." Train said, touching his head. He did not want to answer her question. He was glad she was not hurt.

They walked together under the bright moon. They were both silent, trying to feel who should talk and what should they talk about. Finally, they came to a halt when they reached their favorite spot; the rooftops. Saya asked for Train's collar, but he refused to give it, knowing the little princess gave it to him. Saya took it, explaining to him that she will fix it. She places the collar back to Train's neck. Her arms were wrapped around him. Train started to feel embarrassed and looked away. But then, he felt that it is the right time for her to know... to know that he loved her.

He gulped and looked directly on Saya's innocent eyes. He held her arms that were around his neck. The collar was fixed; it was as good as new. Saya wrapped it around his neck.

"What is it, Train-kun?" Saya asked.

"Um – Saya, there – there is some – thing I want – to – t – tell y – you –" Train said with his face reddening. He didn't realize he was holding her arms so tight.

"Train-kun, you're hurting me." Saya said, pushing Train away. Train did not budge. Instead, he pulled her in his arms and embraced her tightly. Saya felt surprised and embarrassed. No one has ever done this to her before.

"I wanted t – to tell y –you that – I – I'm in love with you –" Train stammered.

Saya did not know what to say. She just closed her eyes and felt herself embracing Train as well. Then, she suddenly felt weird. She pushed Train slowly, holding her head. It was aching.

"Is something wrong?" Train asked, looking alarmed.

"My head... it's spinning..." Saya said and then, she lost consciousness. Train caught her in his arms. He did not know what was happening. All of the sudden, he felt his head was spinning as well. His vision was becoming blurred. What was happening to them? Train lost consciousness, embracing Saya by his side. He did not let go of her even if he fell down.

* * *

The sun shines over the two cats on the rooftops. Train opens his eyes and then, stretched his arms. He felt weird. He looked side ward. He can't believe what he was seeing. He can see his own body, sleeping beside him. _That can't be... am I dead?_ Train asked himself, touching his own face. To his relief, he has a body. Then, why is he seeing his own body, lying beside him? It was sleeping calmly. Train looked at his hands. They looked different. They were not his. _Eh? Why the heck am I wearing a yukata? And when did I have this? _Train asked, looking at his chest. He has breasts?! What's going on?!

_Whoa! What do you think happened to Train? Was he only dreaming? Or is it the reality? Find out on the next chapter! XP_


	7. Secret of the 2 cats

_Hello to my dear readers. I would like to thank __**DreamedSong **__& __**Akami-san **__for all the reviews and for your continuous support. And also **SecretSoltice & crence.**_

* * *

Train scratches his large cat-like eyes to check if he was just dreaming; however, his body was still there. He tried to touch it, wondering who was inside it. Then, a thought struck him. If he was in Saya's body, then, Saya would be in... No, he has to be sure. He recalled that there was nothing unusual before. All they did was chase around, watch the fireworks, do their works as sweepers and then, he finally confesses his feelings to her. Was there something weird of what he did? Was he starting to deliver _bad luck_? No, that was just something he usually says when he's in front of a target. 

_This might be a nightmare. Saya should wake me up any moment now._ Train thought, trying to calm himself down. It didn't help him at all. He stood up, feeling a little awkward while inside a girl's body. He moved slowly closer to his body and took his own money. Train left for awhile to buy 2 bottles of milk. On his way, he had a hard time running with the white yukata he was wearing as well as the slippers. He wondered how Saya did it, winning against him when she can't really move that fast with the yukata. _Weird, maybe this is how it feels to be a girl._ Train thought.

When he reached the store, he bought 2 bottles of milk. As he spoke, he can hear Saya's cute voice. It was his voice from now on. _Darn it... I'm not used to this kind of body... and voice..._ The store owner grinned at him as he gave the 2 bottles to him. Train left and left his change with the owner. He scampered back to the rooftop. When he arrived, his body was still asleep. He placed the bottle next to the sleeping Train. He was about to drink the milk when he noticed his reflection in the bottle. He was looking at a girl who has a dark brown hair, light green eyes (i'm not sure if that's the real color of her eyes. Correct me if i'm wrong please.) and wearing a necklace with a blue pearl. Train sighed as he touched his new face. He was wondering how it happened. Why is he inside Saya's body? Where is Saya? If she really is dead then no one could be in Train's body!

Train's thoughts were bothered. All of the sudden, his body was starting to wake up. It first stretched its long arms and then, yawned. It scratched its eyes and then, looked at him. "Train-kun, what happened?" Saya asked with her sleepy eyes. Then, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She quickly moved away to the impostor in front of her. She took out her Hades and pointed it on the girl... wait a minute! Hades?! Her gun was Beretta 39R!

"W – Who the heck – a – are you? I – Impersonating some – someone like me!" Saya said and then, she stopped. Her voice, it didn't sound like hers. She puts down her Hades and touched her neck. She could feel the red collar bell hanging around her neck. Then, she looked terrified at the Saya standing in front of her.

"Saya, it's me... Train..." Train said with Saya's voice speaking. Saya looked down with what she's wearing. Her favorite white yukata was gone! And she has no breasts! She's a man! Saya screamed on the top of her voice.

"WHAT HAPPENED T – TO MY B – BODY?!" Saya exclaimed, running towards her body.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I'm already inside your body!" Train explained with a huge sweat on his back.

"You didn't touch anything did you?" Saya glared at him.

"Of course not! Do you think I have time to do that when I'm worried where have you gone and who's using my own body?" Train retorted, looking away from her. It was really awkward for both of them, looking at their own bodies.

"How did this happen?" Saya asked, thinking deeply.

"Well, I don't recall us doing something wrong. We just chased around, watched the fireworks, played different games, do our job as sweepers and well, we end up here." Train recalled.

"That must be it! That boy! I've touched him!" Saya said. "I don't really know what he has done to his victims; all I know is that he plays with them. I remembered that the victims warned every sweeper not to touch him or something weird will happen! And when you embraced me," Saya stopped. She suddenly felt embarrassed in front of him.

"Meaning I've touched you..." Train said seriously. "We must find this kid or we'll be like this forever! We should not let anyone know about this. Others might think we've gone mad!"

"How about your partners? Don't you think they ought to know?" Saya asked.

"Of course they do, but for know we should focus on catching that brat so we could continue on what we're doing." Train said, getting his Hades from Saya's hands.

Saya flushed as she heard what Train was saying. "Continue on what we're doing? Wha – What do you mean by that?" Saya chased Train around.

"Why did you get your Hades from me? I'm supposed to use that, remember? I'm Train-kun and you're Saya from now on! You should use my gun and I'll use yours." Saya said as she caught Train by the arms.

"Well, you do have a point on that. Okay then, give me back your gun since I already knew how to use your reflection shot." Train teased, imitating Saya's position when doing a reflection shot.

"Quit it. We don't have time for that right now. Don't you think we should separate in finding the boy?" Saya asked.

"I guess we should." Train said.

"Don't forget to act like me." Saya said.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Train said. "Take care of yourself."

"Same to you... We should meet here once we've found him." Saya said, referring to the rooftops.

Train and Saya went separate ways. They have to find the boy sooner or else the victims will be numerous.

As Saya ran, she felt someone was calling Train's name. She came to a halt and found Train's partners, Sven and Eve calling her – which means, they're calling Train – she turned around and found them waving at her. "Er – Sven-kun, no, Sven and little princess, what's the matter?"

Sven and Eve exchanged weird looks for awhile and then, shook their heads. Sven ignored Train's weird calling of his name and told Saya that they were looking for a boy. Their description of the boy that she and Train were looking for was just the same. They told her that Rin asked for their help to capture this kid since it has many victims. Whoever touches this boy will feel something weird and the next time the victim wakes up, he or she will be in another person's body – the last body whom he or she have touched. Saya's eyes widened. She could not believe what she just heard.

"So, you are looking for this boy then?" Saya asked, carefully pretending she had not heard it before.

"Yep." Sven said, "So, are you going to help us or are you going to hang out with your girlfriend?"

Saya's - I mean, Train's face turned red. "G – girl – fr – friend?! What are you guys talking about?!"

"We're just kidding along Train. Tell me, are you going or not?"

"Of course I am. But do you know where the other victims are in case we found that boy? Do you know the cure?"

"No, not really, but Rin's recruiting all of the victims right now so that if we ever capture that boy the victims will have no problem getting to their body back, right?" Sven said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just find Tra – I mean, Saya." Saya said, leaving Train's partners behind.

_

* * *

Okay, I have to cut the chapter here so that the story will be longer. XP I wonder how will they return to normal? Oh, well. I guess you guys have to wait and continue reading to find that out. Thanks again for all the reviews! _


	8. A cartel for Black Cat

_Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been busy for the past 2 weeks. And well, I was still thinking of what will happen next. lol Anyway, I would like to thank all of your support. _

* * *

Saya did not call or went to Train just like what she told Train's partners. She scampered on top of the buildings, searching for the boy. She could not forget the image of the boy: green hair, red eyes, and opposite colors of clothing. She came to a halt when something fast was coming her way. She was able to avoid it, but the wind made a scratch on her face. The flying thing came to a stop when it finally hit a wall. She turned around, searching who threw the origami. To her dismay, that person got away quickly. She was wondering how the paper got so hard. She held it in her hands; it was as hard and heavy as metal. When she tried to unfold the cat-shaped origami, it became an ordinary paper. A message was written: 

_**Black Cat,**_

_**I challenge you to a fight. I will be waiting for you near your home, a few blocks where the festival was held weeks ago. The fight shall begin by noon. Bring no one and tell no one about our meeting or else you might regret it.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Omi**_

From the handwriting, Saya could guess it was a girl who has challenged Train to a fight. "I don't have I choice, do I?" Saya laughed as she imagined the challenger in front of her.

She pointed her Hades in front of the imaginary challenger with a serious look and said, "I came to deliver bad luck." Saya echoed with laughter as she said those words. She could not believe she was pretending to be Train once in her life.

_I wonder who this Omi is,_ Saya thought. She hadn't noticed that the cartel fell in her hands as she ran on the rooftops. _Yosh! I will prove to Train-kun that I can be as tough as Black Cat is.._ Saya thought gleefully without even realizing that Omi is not one of Train's old targets.

She had stopped running and looked down from the rooftops. _The festival was held within this area._ Saya thought, searching for the challenger. Omi could be anywhere, waiting for Black Cat. Saya went down and walked around. The challenger knows how Train looks like, but Saya doesn't have a clue who this person is. The challenger had a bigger advantage. Then, Saya noticed that pieces of origami were on the ground. She picked it up and followed it one by one, until she had reached where Omi was waiting. It was almost noon; Saya looked at the clock nearby.

"I came to deliver bad luck." Saya said, imitating Train's position when facing a target. She pointed her Hades to the challenger's direction.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me that. I already knew your favorite line whenever you're in front of your target, but your voice doesn't sound very convincing. Are you alright?" the girl said, peering at Train's face.

"Eh – s – so, you are Omi, then." Saya said, ignoring the girl's comment. She tried to sound serious by this time.

"That's right..." the girl replied. She was wearing a black kimono and her long brown hair was braided. She had large dark blue eyes and she seems to be the same age as Saya.

"What do you want from Train-kun – I mean, me?" Saya said, covering her mouth afterwards. She should stop saying Train-kun because _she _is Train.

"You'll find out later on... when you win..." Omi grinned. She raised her left hand and several origamis came out of nowhere. They were floating in the midair, waiting for the girl's order to attack. They did not look any different from the one Saya received. They looked shiny and heavy.

Bit by bit, every origami had Saya surrounded... and the fight begins! Saya vanished from her position, knowing that her opponent was going to take her down with all the origamis surrounding her. She appeared at the rooftops and used her reflection shot. She aimed at the wall opposite the house where she was standing on and the bullet quickly bounced and knocked down few of the origami that was flying. Omi did not expect this and pointed her hand to Train. All of the origamis were flying towards Saya.

Saya did not know what to do and so, she ran. But her speed slowed down when everything was in her way.

"Give up already..." Omi said.

Saya was annoyed with what she said. She vanished in thin air even though she knew she would be hurt by the sharpness of each origami. Train's clothes were ripped slowly as she headed towards her opponent, but this didn't stop Saya from attacking. As she ran, she aimed at Omi and then, she fired not only once but twice. The first bullet hit the origamis that were protecting Omi and the second bullet bounced off the origamis and hit her left leg.

* * *

While Saya's fighting with Omi, Train was being chased by Saya's previous targets. Train ran around. "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT SAYA MINATSUKI!" Train yelled. He kept telling them that he is not Saya but it seemed no one will listen since he is Saya at the moment! 

"Agrh! Why do I even bother to tell them?" Train said, finally facing all of them. He used his Beretta 39R to knock them all down. He turned around and left them, without noticing that one was left unwounded.

Train jumped down from the building. It was too late when he realized he was in Saya's body. His face hit the ground so hard. "Agrh! Darn it! I forgot I'm a girl right now! I couldn't just jump from the building. It's hard for me to move with this white yukata!" Train said with annoyance on his girl voice. People seemed astonished to what Train did and they all made applause even if he did not land very well. Train stood up and pretended he did not get hurt. He bowed down to the people who have seen him and then, scampered to the nearest place he can hide.

"All of that chasing made me hungry." Train panted.

"Tell me about it..." the boy said who was also panting beside him. Train looked beside him and saw a familiar-looking boy. He has sea green hair and red eyes! He was about to hold him when the boy vanished and appeared at his back, and said, "Better luck next time..." Train wanted to turn around but something was stopping him. He did not know what it was. It was probably the boy's doing since he has telekinesis. As soon as the boy vanished, Train could move again.

_GRUMBLE_...

Train reached for his money; however, he realized that he was out of money. He sighed as he headed back home with a grumbling stomach to check whether he still has money left. He was on his way home when a paper suddenly flew his direction. It just hit his face. "Darn it! Why do people keep littering?!" Train asked angrily. He was about to throw the paper when he noticed his name written on it. His heart started to beat fast. The paper was crumpled, meaning someone else had read it and that someone else could only be...

_

* * *

Alright everyone, so what do you think of my story so far? Is it predictable or what? Probably you guys have read a lot in this kind of situation (I mean the 'switching thing'). Anyway, thanks for all your support! XP _


	9. Looking for a perfect match

_To **Akami-san**, **MyLostLight** and **crence**: I'm glad I was able to make you guys laugh. _

_**MyLostLight**: By the way, which part do you not understand? Please do tell me, okay? I would like to remind you that the boy that they're looking for is the cause of the exchanging bodies of Train and Saya. Omi, on the other hand, has nothing to do with what has happened to them. She is just another character who has a purpose and whom I added to make the story long and thrilling. She is a challenger remember? Still confused? Um, try reading it all over again or maybe ask me for some of the details, okay? XP I'll be here to clear things out. _

_Okay, let's proceed to the story..._

_Oh no... Saya..._ Train thought as he scampered back home, hoping to see that Saya was waiting for him. To his dismay, Saya can be found nowhere, not in the rooftops nor in her room. He crumpled the paper in his hands; the situation was very familiar although it has several differences. Train's heart was thumping very fast. He could remember it clearly like it was just yesterday. He promised Saya that he will treat her some lemonade since she won the race. Then, the night of the festival arrived and while he was asleep, a message was sent to him that was telling him that Creed went after her. Along with the letter is a rose, signifying Saya. He ran as fast as he could, hoping he was not too late. The kids bought him to where Saya was... and he was... too late...

"I can't let that happen again. Whoever this Omi is, I have to stop him from killing Saya. He doesn't even know I am not in my real body at the moment! Darn it! Why do these things keep on happening?" Train complained as he scampered out of his room.

"So, you're still not going to tell me why you challenge me in the first place?" Saya asked as she watched Omi fell on her knees. Her legs were hit by the reflection shot Saya made earlier. Omi was not expecting this at all; she thought that her origamis would protect her. Omi did not respond, instead, she looked beside her and controlled everything she could see into heavy metal. First, all the tables, baskets, barrels flew and then, they went towards the opponent's direction. Saya could not evade it this time, so she ran as fast as she could. However, her speed is not enough to evade all of them.

"Agrh! I guess I should have told Train-kun about this challenger after all!" Saya said as she turned chibi. She was able to evade the baskets and barrels, but the tables are enormous! She jumped at each table headed her way. She used it to reach on the highest point of the building. When she reached the top, Omi was there as well, waiting for her.

"So, do you think you can get away with my attacks?" Omi asked.

"You're pretty good for a _girl_." Saya said insultingly. "But no one could beat an assassin like me!" She fired her Hades and as expected, Omi used the tables to form a barrier. Saya vanished as soon as the tables covered Omi's sight. She jumped higher to be able to see Omi from the inside. The tables were circled around her and the only way to enter is from the center. Saya aimed and then, fired. The bullet hit the metal tables and reflected, making it easier for Saya to hit Omi. The opponent suddenly realized what was happening and before she could make all the tables turn back to normal, she was hit.

"If you're going to create a barrier, be sure to cover yourself completely." Saya said. "How long will you keep me waiting for an answer? I don't even know where this fight is going!"

Omi did not speak; instead, she crossed her arms around her chest and closed her eyes. Slowly, the bullets from her body went out one by one. Saya could not believe this; was she healing herself? Then, Saya noticed that Omi's body was no longer human. It also became as hard as steel. Her reflection shot will be useless if she uses it against her. Then, a thought struck Saya. As soon as the transformation is over, she ran once again. Omi followed her, along with her other origamis.

"You can't run away forever." Omi reminded.

"I'm not running away." Saya laughed as she headed near the water. She jumped right in the water, making her – er, no, it was Train's clothes she was wearing – Train's clothes all wet. Omi also jumped into the water along with her origamis flying. Saya looked at Omi, who was expecting that Omi could not move since she is in the water; however, Saya noticed that Omi's body was no longer steel. It came back to its original form and features.

"So, do you think you could fool me by diving into the water? I can get my body back whenever I like." Omi grinned, looking at Saya's astonished expression.

Saya did not say anything; instead, she started to swim. Omi lets her origamis follow her behind. Saya dived underneath, so that each origami would follow. As expected, every origami dived along with its master. Bit by bit, each origami fell down on the deepest part of the water. Omi tried to turn it back to a paper; however, it was useless. Papers don't work under water. It only became soggy. Omi jumped out of the water and broke the glass window of a warehouse into pieces. She took the biggest piece and turned it into a sword.

"This is getting interesting." Omi said, pointing the sword at Saya's direction. "Okay, I will give you the answer. I have challenged you, Train Heartnet, a.k.a. Black Cat, because I was looking for a perfect match."

"A perfect match?! _That's _the only reason you want to fight with me? Oh, well, I guess that's reasonable, as long as it doesn't involve any killing." Saya said, half-laughing.

"Oh, don't worry. I know you became a stray cat after a tragic incident." Omi added, "Besides, I don't mind having a boyfriend as an assassin."

"B – Boy – fri – friend?! What do – you mean by that – exactly?" Saya gulped. She was about to ask about the tragic incident, but the word _boyfriend_ seemed to have affected her. Omi caught her off guard and she suddenly appeared at Saya's back. Saya could feel the sharpness of the sword. Saya thought it happened before; although she had a strange feeling Omi was not her opponent at that time.

"I knew you would be surprised." Omi laughed, lowering the sword. "I was just testing your skills, of course. I would want my boyfriend to be stronger than me."

Saya turned around and glared at Omi. "So... all this time, I thought my life was at stake and then, you tell me this was just a test?" Omi became chibi and a huge sweat drop can be seen at the back of her head. She laughed a bit.

Saya chased Omi around telling her that Train – meaning herself – is not interested in any girl. Omi did not believe it and kept on insisting that Train should be hers. A little later, Train arrived. He seemed disappointed that the boy got away. He was almost near the fighting area when Saya waved her arms at Train. She was telling him not to interfere and stay hidden; however, Train did not understand and kept on walking. Omi looked at Train and then, at Saya. She was waiting for an explanation.

"Train Heartnet, I thought we have an agreement that no one should know about our fight." Omi said clearly, eyeing the girl in white yukata. "Who is this?"

"Er – Tha – That's Saya – my best friend –" Saya said, glaring at Train. She moved towards him and murmured. "I told you to move away. You don't understand what's going on here."

"But I thought your life was in danger – and wait a minute! This is supposed to be _my_ fight not yours! You're just in my body –" Train stopped. Saya was covering his mouth.

"Are _you_ sure that she is only your best friend?" Omi asked, moving towards Train.

"What if I am?" Train replied, pointing his Beretta 39R at Omi. "Got a problem with that?"

Saya poked him hard on the head.

_OUCH!_

"You're making things worse!" Saya said.

"You two don't look like the best of friends to me." Omi said angrily; her eyes were filled with fire. "Don't lie to my face. Tell me the truth!"

"Tha – that's the truth!" Saya exclaimed.

"Prove it." Omi said, pointing her sword at their direction.

Suddenly, Train's cell phone was ringing. Saya looked at Train, who was nodding. Saya picked up the phone, wondering who was disturbing them in a midst of a fight.

_Okay... how do you think they can prove Omi they are just the best of friends? And who is the caller? What happened to Sven and Eve? Were they able to capture the boy? You'll find out soon enough. Again, as I always say whenever I end another chapter, I would like to thank all of my readers. Because of you, I was able to improve my writings. Thanks once again!_


	10. The Yin and Yang twins

Saya looked at the name of the caller; it was Rin. Train told Omi to wait for awhile as the two of them turned around to answer the call. Saya spoke with Train listening beside her.

"Train, where are you? Sven and Eve were having a hard time capturing the kid! And now, it seems to have gotten worse. Look, I've just called to inform you about this kid. I'll send a picture and the information as soon as I end this call." Rin said on the other line.

"Okay," Saya replied in Train's manly voice. "But it may take awhile before I can help out."

"And why is that?" Rin asked.

"I'm in a middle of a fight." Saya said truthfully.

"Well, make it quick. I know you can finish that in a second." Rin said as she finally hang up.

As Train and Saya waited for the message to be sent, Omi wondered where she have seen Saya before. She looked at the girl in white yukata and thought deeply. Then, she snapped her fingers and remembered. _I know I have seen her before. She is the girl whom Creed Diskenth murdered during the night of the festival. She is the one who changed Train to become a stray cat! But why is she alive?_ Omi thought. She scratched her eyes, hoping that Saya would vanish as soon as she opens her eyes. But to her dismay, she still remained on Train's side. She could feel a cold chill at her nape.

Later, the phone vibrated, meaning the message already arrived. Saya opened the message and received the picture of 2 identical boys: both have sea green hair, red eyes and both wearing the black and white outfit. It was the boy that they were looking for! And worse! He has a twin, which makes it more difficult for them to find which one's true. The information was below the picture, the twins are known as the 'Yin and Yang twins'. The Yin is the one who made the victims switch bodies since he has the negative energy. The one that Train and Saya have to search for is Yang, the cure for the switching bodies and the boy who has the positive energy. But how could they find the right one if they look exactly the same?

"Darn it! How can we find him if he has a twin? And we can't even tell the differences!" Train exclaimed; peering to the picture Rin sent him.

"We have to find and capture them both." Saya said. "That's the only way I can think of for now. Maybe they have differences; we just have to figure out what that is..."

"When we face them..." Train continued for her.

"Though, it's a bit impossible for us to identify which one is acting like a girl and which one is acting like a boy." Saya said, reading the text message all over again.

"Yeah, you got a point." Train said, "According to Rin's message, although they're both boys, one has the feminine characteristic, which is Yin and the other has the masculine characteristic, which is Yang. However, they move at the same speed and do the same attack, which makes it difficult for someone to catch them both and identify who's who."

Omi felt annoyed with what's happening. How long will they keep their back turns, ignoring her? Veins can be seen on her forehead. She came in front of them and asked for an answer that she was looking for.

"Look, Omi," Train started with Saya's cute voice speaking. "I became Train's best friend because he is the first person who considered and treated me as a true friend." Saya looked startled; she knew she said something like that to Train before, she just can't remember when.

"I don't see any proof with what you're talking about." Omi said impatiently.

"Well," Train said. "I don't know if you call this a proof of our friendship, but we do spend a lot of time doing our favorite things: drinking milk and staying at the rooftops to watch the bright moon."

"Here's another proof," Saya said, showing the picture of both of them holding the two stuff toy cats. "We both bought each for the proof of our friendship."

"It is very rare for a girl and a boy to be only the best of friends. Most end up as lovers. Even if you have only known each other for a short time, I still think there is something going on between you two." Omi said, looking at them as if she can smell something fishy.

There was a long silence. Train and Saya could not think of anything else to prove that they are best friends. Even if they point Train's partners for answers, they would only tell Omi, jokingly, that they are more than best friends.

"Alright then," Omi said gleefully. "Since you are _only_ Train's best friend, then, you don't mind if I do take him along with me, do you?"

"Eh - ?" Saya looked startled. Omi grabbed her by the hand, but Train stopped her from doing so.

"What?" Omi asked. "You have no right to stop me or anything and its okay if you can't show me any proof as best friends. Your words are enough, I guess."

"I won't let you take her – I mean him." Train quickly corrected his word. "You have to get thru me first before you can take him away."

* * *

"Ooh! Darn it! Where could Train be?" Sven mumbled as he and Eve chased after the boys. His twin suddenly came out of nowhere! Sven was holding his briefcase-like gun as he ran. Eve was leading the way, following the other one. She used her long blonde hair to capture the other one. She was almost close when he disappeared and appeared behind her. Eve quickly turned her arms into a shield. She tried to run away, in case he might do something weird to her. To her dismay, she could not move at all. Even if she created a barrier from her front, it is useless. He moved towards her and touched her face. Then, he ran away with his twin.

Eve felt dizzy all of the sudden. She tried to reach for something to stand her ground but she still fell. Sven caught her just in time. She lost consciousness as Sven held her. Then, Sven felt weird. His head started to spin as well. "Oh no, that kid must have been..." Sven stopped; he also fell down next to Eve.

"Look, Louise, another victim," the boy said, looking down to Eve and Sven.

"They never learn, do they?" Louise said. "They still hunt us down even if they know what the consequences will be. Come on, let's go."

_

* * *

So, what do you think so far? What will happen to Eve and Sven? And how will Train stop Omi from taking someone whom she thinks is Train Heartnet? Proceed to the next chapter to find out! __**ü**_


	11. Omi's contentment

_Sorry if it took a long time for me to update. I've been thinking how to end the whole story. But don't worry; this is not the last chapter. There are still few chapters coming up. ü I would like to thank all the readers who have left their reviews. _

* * *

"Alright, what do you plan on doing, then? I already fought with your best friend and I don't have time to fight with you. My time's running out." Omi said with annoyance on her tone of voice. She releases Saya by the arms and waited for Train – meaning, Saya – to say something.

"What do you mean?" Train asked.

"You heard me right. My time's running out. If I don't show father the person that will live with me forever, then I won't get my inheritance." Omi explained.

"And when is that?" Saya asked, hoping there was enough time for Omi to find someone else besides Train.

"Probably tonight," Omi said, thinking deeply. "I'm not really sure. It's either tonight or tomorrow night."

"You can't take Train away." Train said seriously. Omi looked his way. "He already has someone he loves."

Saya blushed upon hearing this. Could he... No, he can't reveal their identity. It would only make things complicated. Saya looked at Train nervously. What was he trying to say?

"What?" Omi said, glaring at Train.

"He loves somebody else." Train repeated, "That's why you can't take him away."

"Is she telling the truth?" Omi asked Saya.

Saya gulped and looked at Train. She wanted to faint but she cannot. Her lips were trembling and she could feel herself getting hot.

"Of course I_ am_ telling the truth. I'm his best friend remember? I know all his secrets and he knows mine." Train said.

There was a moment of silence. Saya could feel the cold wind blowing; it was starting to get dark. Her heart was thumping very fast; she did not know what might happen next. She looked from Train to Omi; they were both glaring at each other.

"I knew it." Omi sighed.

Train and Saya looked at each other, puzzled to what they heard. Then, they looked at Omi.

"What do you mean?" Saya asked.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Omi said, scratching her head. She gave Saya a dirty look. "_You_... _you _love that girl, do you?" Omi was pointing at Train's direction. Saya looked at Train, waiting for him to cover her up; however, he did not do anything.

"I... I... Well, I..." Saya couldn't say it. She can't put the right words to say. Train was listening and that makes her feel pressured! She looked down with her face turning red. Omi peered to her red face and waited for the magic words. "Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business, if you ask me! Taken or not, I'm not going with you! Just find somebody else!" Saya covered her mouth; she couldn't believe she had said those words. It just came out without her realizing it.

Omi was speechless. She closed her eyes and smiled. Saya did not know if she wants to take back what she had said. She felt guilty all of the sudden. Then, Omi walked towards her and kissed her on the cheeks. (Saya was glad Omi did not kiss her on the lips, for that would be a nightmare!) Train reacted, knowing it was his face she was kissing. Omi turned to Train and said, "It's just a goodbye kiss, you fool. I'm not going to take him away from you. He's all yours."

Omi winked at Saya and left together with her origamis. "I guess you two are lovers after all."

Train's and Saya's face turned red. They looked at each other and felt embarrassed and then, they looked away.

"So, where are you going to find your boyfriend?" Saya asked before Omi could get far.

Omi came to a halt and said, "Well, I realized that I'm not looking clearly at the people around me. Just like you two, I have a close friend who has been with me for quite some time and I haven't noticed that _he_ is the answer. I guess I keep ignoring him without knowing he is important."

"See you around, Omi! It's been a pleasure to fight with you!" Saya waved.

"Same here," Omi grinned. "Without your help, I wouldn't find the answer."

Train and Saya bid their new friend goodbye. They had not realized that they have wasted enough time. They need to find the twins and help out Sven and Eve. Train borrowed his phone from Saya and called Sven. It rang.

* * *

"Umm?" Sven murmured as he groped for his phone. He couldn't find it; it was just in his pocket. Where could it be? He slowly stood up. The ring was not coming from him; it was coming from someone near him. He looked at Eve but can be found nowhere. "Eve?" What's wrong with his voice? It seemed small and cute; it wasn't manly enough. He repeated. It's still the same voice that came out. He looked at the person near him; it was his body! He looked down and found himself in Eve's small body.

He picked up the phone from his pocket and answered. It was Train's voice on the other line. "Train? Is that you? Where the heck are you? Eve and I were having a hard time chasing the twins!"

"Little princess? Is that you? Why do you speak like that?" Saya asked, just like Train had instructed her to say.

"Well, this is not Eve. It's Sven. Something weird just happened. I don't know if you would believe what I say. We actually switched bodies." Sven said simply.

"Okay, where are you guys?" Saya asked.

Train and Saya arrived at the place and found Sven and Eve wide awake, with their new bodies. Train finally told Sven and Eve that he and Saya switched bodies as well.

"So, that's why you were acting weird." Sven said in Eve's small voice.

Saya nodded. Train looked at the little princess, who seemed quiet. Train pats Eve's head and said, "It's not too bad,"

"Oh, yeah?" Sven reacted. "Think, how do I do what Eve does? Use my hair and arms as a weapon or a shield! I don't even know how to use these!"

"Er – that's the problem. It will be harder for you guys to chase the two. By the way, do you know how the cure is going to work?" Train asked.

"Yeah," Sven sighed. "The two persons who have switched bodies must touch the Yang kid at the same time."

"Now, that's hard." Train said. "So, how are we going to hunt them down?"

"Well, successfully, Eve has placed a tracker to one of the twins. We can follow that." Sven said.


	12. A promise to the heart

_To __**DreamedSong**__: Thanks for reminding me about Rin. Actually, before, I really don't have any idea how could I make Rin appear on the next few chapters. But I guess I did it! Look! There she is at the beginning of the chapter.! Tee hee. XP_

_To all my dear readers: again, thanks for all your reviews and continuous support!_

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Rin yelled on the other line. Sven's – no, it was Eve's – ear turned red as soon as it heard Rin's yelling voice. The victims are getting numerous by the minute; other sweepers were included as well.

"Well, it's a bit complicated you see." Sven said in Eve's small voice.

"Eve? Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were Sven!" Rin apologized.

"No, this _is _Sven." Sven told her courageously, knowing he might hear another yelling voice after he told her the truth. He told her everything that happened to him, Eve, Train and Saya. "It might take awhile before we could bring the twins to you."

"What!" Rin exclaimed. "But – the – the people here – Hey, quit it! I'm talking to your only hope! Pervert!" There was a man staring at her as if he would jump at her anytime. He was actually in a girl's body but this didn't stop Rin from defending herself. She pushed the man so hard that he flew out of their hiding place and made a hole on the ceiling. Rin watch him fly as she continued, "– They are pretty angry – right now – Keep quiet, will you? – They want the cure – fast!"

"They will only make things worse, believe me." Sven said; his voice sounded as if it was in a speaker mode. Probably, Rin let the victims hear what Sven wanted to tell them.

"HEARD THAT? NOW, BE PATIENT IF YOU WANT TO BE CURED!" Rin yelled. She hangs up and faced all the victims. She told them to do something productive while waiting for the cure to arrive.

"Well, aren't we going to chase them now? The victims are getting a bit impatient." Train yawned as he and Saya watch Eve and Sven figuring out how to use their own weapons. Eve knew how to use Sven's weapon; however, the weight of Sven's briefcase-looking gun makes it difficult for her to carry. Even though she had the body of a man, the weight seems too much if she is just an ordinary man and not a nano machine. Sven, on the other hand, doesn't have any idea how to use his long blonde hair and arms to make it neither a weapon nor a shield.

"I know that – But, if you two – chase them now – then – we won't be – able to have them – cornered." Sven panted.

"Oh, yeah? Try us!" Train said with a proud tone of his voice.

"Don't – make – me laugh – Train," Sven said. "If you two – can't chase only one kid – how can you chase both? – It's worse."

"Don't underestimate me, Sven." Train laughed. "I can catch them without any help."

Saya eyed him. Train quickly looked away and lied down. All of them are inside a warehouse, where no one else could see what they were exactly doing. It may seem strange to the people who knew them.

"Your head is getting bigger every time," Saya said as she pulled his ears.

"Hey, that hurts! Let go!" Train said, holding Saya's hands.

Sven and Eve looked at their direction. Saya releases Train's ears. It turned red since she pinched it too tight.

Saya stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! That's what you get for being overconfident."

"Grr – Why you – Come back here!" Train exclaimed as he chased Saya.

"Catch me if you can!" Saya teased. "I won from our race, remember? You can't defeat a girl? That's too bad."

Train grinned. He suddenly vanished from Sven and Eve's sight and appeared in front of Saya. The white cat was astonished and cannot move a muscle. Black cat was holding her shoulders. "Gotcha!"

Saya took out her Hades and pointed it in front of Train. "Ditto,"

"They're just like two kids playing." Sven laughed.

"It's only natural," Eve said. "It's been a long time ever since that girl died. It's good she was given a second chance to live or else Train wouldn't be like that."

"Anyway, how do you use these as your weapons?" Sven asked.

"Just like what I told you, imagine," Eve said.

"It's hard to imagine. What if I keep my eyes closed and then, the enemy is already in front of me?" Sven retorted.

"You'll get used to it." Eve said innocently. She looked at Train and Saya, who were both laughing at each other. Then, she looked at the gun she was holding and then, at Sven. "Sven, we could play too."

"Eh? There's no time to play. I got to get this over with." Sven said.

"Let's play..." Eve insisted. "Like them,"

"Alright," Sven sighed. He stood up and imagined in his mind what kind of weapon he wanted to use against Eve. He tried to think of a sword; however, he didn't even realize his eyes were closed as he imagined it. Eve told him to try again. She told him that she would continue on assaulting him unless he does it right. Eve started to chase him around using Sven's gun. Sven ran around the warehouse, trying to turn his long blonde hair into a shield. Eve disappeared from his back and appeared in his front. "Now, Eve, don't take it seriously. We're just playing around, right?"

Eve did not respond; instead, she continued firing. Sven used his arms and closed his eyes. He cannot be dead; Eve could not hurt him. Then, he opened his eyes and looked down on his small body – there was no damage. He looked at his arms and noticed that it formed into a shield.

"If I didn't do that, probably you will still try to figure out how to use my arms and hair." Eve smiled a bit, coming towards him. "All you need is a bit more practice."

"Saya?"

"Hai?"

"You know, I'm getting used with our situation." Train grinned. "It really doesn't matter if we switched bodies, as long as we're together." Saya noticed there was a tone of sweetness to voice.

"Not really," Saya said, pretending she had not heard the last sentence. "Tell me, how do you suppose you could take a bath? It will be awkward if you look down on your body and remember that you're on someone else's body. And worse – you're in a girl's body!"

Train's face turned like a tomato and felt his nose bleed. He fainted in front of Saya. His white cat caught him as she laughed at him. "I'm only joking around, Train-kun. You take things too seriously."

"You're scaring me, Saya. Don't say things like that!" Train said, looking the other way.

Saya continued to laugh until she got contented. Train remained silent and watched her laugh. He was glad he could see her beautiful smile and hear her cute voice laughing again.

Then, Saya became quiet and serious all of the sudden. She remembered the time when Train confessed his feelings to her. She was not able to respond. Train noticed that Saya turned serious. He peered to her serious face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Saya smiled and shook her head. _I should tell him how I feel, but not for now. I'll tell him the truth once we both return to our original bodies. I promise._ Saya told herself.


	13. More than Best Friends

_Sorry to keep you all waiting. I was not able to update for awhile since I'm busy at school once again. But hey, I can still make fanfics after all those mind-boggling works I have to finish. XP Goodness, I'm having a nosebleed as I try to finish those things._

_Anyway, in the anime, Train and Saya described themselves as best of friends. But I believe that if they were only given more time then it will turn into love, don't you think so, too?_

* * *

It was a cold Friday night; a perfect time for hunting. Sven looked at the tracker from his cell phone for the four of them to locate the twins. Finally, he and Eve were able to figure out how to use their weapons. The only problem is catching the twins. They have to figure out who is the cure among the two.

Train, Saya, Eve and Sven followed the tracker as fast and silent as they could. At last, they found the twins' hideout; it was an old museum. It was enormous, so the four of them have to split up into 2 teams. Train and Saya went to the western side while Eve and Sven went to the eastern side. The place seemed deserted and hunted by ghosts. Several, old, dusty pictures and sculptures were scattered on the ground. Then, Saya noticed a shadow walking past behind them. She aimed her Hades and heard a cry.

"Aww, it's a cat." Saya said as the tiger-like cat purred to her. "I thought it was something else."

"Come on," Train whispered, grabbing Saya's hand and moving swiftly in the dark. They left the stray cat as it looked at them with its big eyes, begging for it to come along.

"Look, Train-kun," Saya pointed at the far end of the corridor; there was light coming from it.

"That could be them," Train whispered as he dialed Sven's number as a signal that they have found the twins. When the two reached where the light was coming from, they found no sign of the twins. _Darn! They could've sensed we were coming. They could be still in here, somewhere._ Train thought. He took out his Beretta 39R and remained alert.

Then, a voice spoke from the darkness. "Well, we weren't expecting visitors. It's kind of late you know."

There was a long silence. Train and Saya were sensing if the twins were making their moves; however, all they could hear was droplets of water and rustling of papers.

"Stay there." One of the twins said; it was Louise. The two suddenly came out from the dark. They really look identical; it is hard to recognize which one of them is the Yang. Train quickly looked at their differences, something that would distinguish the one from the other. He noticed that one is taller than the other, but that won't help much. If they do fight, their heights will be difficult to compare while they are moving. "So," Train said. "Once we figure out who's the cure then, we win." Train said.

"Yes, that will decide who the winner among us is. You'll have to accept the consequences if you lose, that you two and all the victims will live in each other's body for the rest of your lives." Lu said; his voice sounded smaller than Louise's.

Train and Saya gulped and then, they looked at each other. Now they have stronger will to fight for their lives because of the consequences that awaits them later if they lose. The first round began as Sven and Eve are headed to the fighting ground. He and Eve followed the tracker and then, they found themselves watching the fight of the two teams. There was a quick movement between the two teams; Sven and Eve cannot completely see what was really happening. Louise was fighting with Train while Saya was fighting with Lu.

Louise was having a hard time assaulting Train since he was an assassin before. Train avoided all of Louise's attacks without getting any scratch. Their speed matches. Meanwhile, Saya was wounded on her left arm and Lu was making her float on the midair. Louise disappeared from Train's sight and appeared at his back. He clouted his fists at Train's back several times. Train vanished before Louise could even increase his strength.

Saya wasn't able to cover her wound. Blood started to drip down as she ran quickly to evade Lu's attack. Lu was using his playing cards to hit Saya. Then, as he passed by her, Saya smelled something sweet; a sweet scent from Lu. She used her reflection shot before Lu could even make his move. However, his twin appears in front of Lu and the reflection shot hit Louise. Train, Saya, Eve and Sven were surprised of what he had done. He was fighting with Train and yet, he still thinks of his twin. Train winked at Saya, who flushed and looked away quickly. Saya chased Lu while Louise couldn't move much; his speed has lessened because of the reflection shot. Lu looked at Saya angrily and threw her at the ceiling and then at the ground.

"SAYA!" Train exclaimed, watching Saya hit the ceiling and the ground several times. "Stop it! She'll die!"

Louise blocked Train's way and pushed him as hard as he could. Train hit the wall and blood dripped down from his head. He picked up his Beretta 39R and quickly vanished from Louise's sight.

Before Saya could even hit on the ceiling once again, she used her reflection shot even her back was turned. Lu didn't mind this and controlled her continuously. Saya's reflection shot hit Lu's head slightly. However, Saya was not aiming for her head, but for something else. Something flew along with the bullet. Saya was down on the ground, wounded badly. Train's, Eve's and Sven's jaws dropped. Eve came closer to where the bullet had flown along with the... boy's wig. Lu laid a long sea green hair and Louise looked pretty angry at Saya. Train quickly pointed his gun at Louise, knowing he would come after his twin. The bullet slightly touched his face; it made a scratch. Louise could tell Train was angry as well. Louise could not move a muscle for Train was holding his life.

"It looks like _your_ secret is no longer a secret to us." Train said who vanished from his position and went near Saya's. His white cat was still conscious. She crawled near Lu and looked at Train. Black cat got her message and then, they both touched Lu at the same time. To their dismay, nothing happened. Then, they both looked at Louise – he is the cure, he is the Yang. Saya peered at Lu's face and then, touched his hands. His fingers were not as same as a man's.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Saya said. "The sweet scent I smelled... your soft fingers... your face... it don't look like it belongs to a young man, isn't it?"

"My name's Lucy..." Lu introduced. Louise seemed defeated. Now that their victims know their secret, they know who the cure is. Train and Saya vanished quickly before him. Louise was not expecting this. They appeared at his back and before he could even control them, they touched him at the same time. Then, they both lost consciousness. Sven and Eve came near them. Louise told them that they will regain conscious later on.

"Go on, you could bring me to the other victims..." Louise said.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Sven asked.

Louise explained that he and his sister did not mean to hurt them. They were given a curse and a gift at the same time. They just used it to protect themselves and not to hurt other people, but they ended up hurting others. Sven told Louise where the other victims are in case he and Eve did not wake up after going back to their bodies. Louise promised he will cure the others. Sven and Eve touched him at the same time and suddenly lost consciousness. Louise left and told his sister to watch over them for awhile.

Train wakes up later, finding himself in his own body. He looked down and found that he no longer wears a white yukata and he had his Hades back. He is inside his own body again! He was wounded badly. _Good thing we're not on our real bodies when we fought the twins. If we're on our real bodies, then, Saya would be the one who's wounded badly. _Train flinched. His ribs seemed broken. He looked at his partners who were still unconscious. Lucy smiled at him as he looked at her direction. Train smiled back. He moved towards Saya. He shook her but she didn't budge. Lucy told him that she would be waking up later on. Train felt her pulse and felt her chest. Train's heart started to beat fast; if she was unconscious he should feel her pulse or hear her breathing, but nothing! He shook her again but no responds. Lucy thought it was odd. She should have signs she is still alive.

"Don't leave me again, Saya! Don't do this to me!" Train exclaimed, embracing Saya in his arms.

Saya's spirit was watching him. Suddenly, she returns to the past. It was the night when Train promised to treat her with lemonade because she won their race. She came too early and wondered around. Then, she won a black cat stuff animal and gave it to the kids. The children asked her who she was waiting for. She told them, 'just a friend'. Then, she searched for the right place where the two of them will watch the fireworks. Suddenly, Creed Diskenth appears and murders her without knowing why. Train arrives later with the children and finds Saya lying on the ground, dying slowly. Saya dies in Train's arms as the fireworks began. Tears slowly fell down from Saya's eyes. She had not realized she went back to the present time. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and a voice spoke, "I gave you a chance to live again for a little while. Now, tell me, which path do you wish to go?"

Train shouts out her name before he fainted; his body can no longer stand the pain. Saya could remember she used to be inside Train's body while she was fighting Lu. Train was still embracing her so tight even if he lost consciousness. Saya wanted to go to the light because she was able to spend her time with Train even for awhile. She was able to watch the fireworks with him and – yet, she was unable to confess her feelings to him.

She looked at the bright light and said, "He needs me..."

The light vanished slowly and Saya's spirit returns to her body.

"Train-kun! Please wake up! Please tell me you're alright!" Saya cried, touching Train's face.

Train's cat-like eyes slowly opened. He could not believe it; Saya is ALIVE! He embraced her tight in his arms.

"Train-kun, I... I want to tell you... something..." Saya started. "I... I... I... love you... Train-kun..." She embraced Train so tight that he could not breathe. Her face was reddening that she could not look at Train. Black cat could not respond. His face was turning purple. Saya could not understand what he was saying when she finally released him.

"I love you too, Saya..." Train said who held her face near his. He was about to kiss her when Saya hit his face that he flew away.

"Train-kun! What do you think you're doing?" Saya said with her red face.

Train flew away shouting, "What did I do wrong? I thought you love me?"

"Of course I do! But the - kiss! It's too sudden!" Saya cried out.

_

* * *

By the way, this is the last chapter for __**It's never over. **__Thanks for all the reviews. If it weren't for you I wouldn't improve this much. If you like the story so much, I might as well make a sequel for this. But it may take awhile for me to make another story so just keep reading on You may not know when I'm posting the next one! XP_


End file.
